


A Royalty Called Change

by LadyRabbit



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: More of a vague references to them, One Shot, pessimist views of immortals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRabbit/pseuds/LadyRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~~The world had changed and he was just a mark in a history book.~~~<br/>One-Shot, Three year old writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Royalty Called Change

He sighed as he sat in silence, listening to nothing. The world had changed and he was just a mark in a history book. This life, it had no time limit and left him is the constant state of un-satisfaction. 

Humans no longer believed in them truly. Those who did saw them as a non-threat, like puppies instead of monsters, or were considered off their rocker.   
Science was the explanation to everything now, and was a good cover up at first. But the change, it was too advance.   
He sighed and closed his eyes, remembering the past. He remember when people would shake when he was mentioned, fearing.   
No one does that anymore, because no one remembers. He was just barely read on by scholars, most documents burned in the fire.

The world was slowly and surly getting duller and duller, as more advance things were created. Humans were once thoughtful and smart, with quick wit and creative ideas. They changed into a lowly shadow of that, of their former glory.   
He twisted his ring subconsciously.  
No one believed the myths anymore, and it looked like a good thing once, but now..

Humans are so tainted now, some are equivalent to whores of my time at the age of 12. An accepted thing now that used to cause great distress when he was younger.  
Humans have given up on summoning, those who do think it's a joke to tell friends of the next day. Humans have no goals anymore, contracts consisted of girls seeking revenge against boyfriends, or males trying to win, a rare few he found humorous but not enough. 

At one point in life he gave up finding the "interesting contract" and just gets what he can.   
So much change, so much difference to what he once considered humans, and he would never say it out loud but, that scared him.  
There was a knock at the door. "Young master? Are you ready, it's time to leave."   
No he wasn't ready, but he will say he is because what else is there for him to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading:)


End file.
